


О контрактах и визах

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эй, Кьюбей, ты в курсе, что без разрешения на работу нельзя заключать контракты в Японии?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О контрактах и визах

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Of Contracts and Visas](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8565069/1/Of-Contracts-and-Visas) авторства andyjay18.  
> Разрешение получено.

  
_Цепь инстанций гражданской обороны идёт от федерального уровня до уровня штата и до местного; тем не менее, ключ к успеху всей структуры — самостоятельные действия отдельной личности. [...] Абсолютная зависимость от всех правительственных уровней в решении вызванных чрезвычайными обстоятельствами проблем невозможна по причине финансовых ограничений и неизбежного фактора неизвестности. По существу, Калифорнийский офис по чрезвычайным ситуациям может лишь оказать посильную помощь частным лицам в случае подобных ситуаций.  
В конечном итоге, жители должны быть готовы полагаться сами на себя._  
«Гражданская оборона в Калифорнии», из Калифорнийского информационного альманаха

— Пожалуйста, вы должны мне поверить, — настаивала черноволосая девушка с каменным лицом. — Если Инкубаторов не остановить в течение месяца, Земля будет уничтожена. — её усталые фиолетовые глаза смотрели агенту Десять в самую душу, словно это она, а не он была таинственным правительственным агентом в безупречном смокинге. (Хотя её безжизненное лицо, длинные волосы, уложенные в химе-стиле, и угнетающего вида фиолетово-чёрное платье действительно вызывали желание держаться на уважительном расстоянии от их странной владелицы. Вероятно, связываться с ней вышло бы себе дороже)  
И тем не менее, хотя она и пилила его взглядом, он не мог не отметить, как чуть заметно подрагивала её нижняя губа. Возможно, в её безумной истории действительно что-то есть?  
— А я повторяю, мэм, — ответил агент Девять, выудив серебристый стержень из кармана рубашки. — Инкубаторы — союзники Земли и остальных планет, всегда вовремя обновляли свои рабочие визы. Они находятся на нашей планете исключительно в деловых целях, и весьма важных. Честно говоря, хотелось бы мне, чтобы с иммигрантами-людьми было так легко работать.  
— Р-работать? — напряглась она. — Вы что, ничего не слышали? Они выслеживают девушек по всей планете, предлагают им исполнение желаний... к-крадут их души, убеждают, что они — волшебницы, которые спасут мир от зла... и затем... затем...  
Пшшш! — лицо девушки озарила яркая вспышка нейтрализатора.  
— Да, знаю, — сказал агент Девять. — Вы уже трижды рассказывали нам это. Они превращаются в кровожадных монстров под названием Ведьмы, ответственных за всё зло на свете, от убийств до 2chan, Инкубаторы зомбируют всё больше волшебных девочек, чтобы сражаться с ними, и в конечном счёте эти «Ведьмы» достигнут критической массы и уничтожат мир. Это что, «План девять из открытого космоса»? Но я отвлёкся, — агент прочистил горло. — Вы пришли на школьные танцы, и какой-то шутник решил, что будет очень «улётно» добавить алкоголя в пунш. Мой напарник, будучи джентльменом, отвёз вас в полицейский участок, чтобы они помогли вам добраться до дома.

«Улётно»? — успела подумать Хомура перед тем, как её память превратилась в чистый лист. — «Этот старый хрыч действительно думает, что подростки так говорят?»

Шёл очередной обычный вечер в Японском отделении Земного агентства по иммиграции.

***  
— Боже, сэр, — сказал агент Десять, следуя за старшим напарником через приёмный зал. — Вы уверены, что не стоит проверить её слова? Она была в таком отчаянии...  
— Малыш, я знаю, что ты ещё новичок, — Девять уклонился от кресла, брошенного разъярённым омикронианцем, чьё прошение об убежище опять отвергли. — Но тебе следует помнить, что на все реальные угрозы, которым подвергается планета каждый день, приходится дочерта ложных тревог, ошибок и старых добрых теорий заговора. Некоторые думают, что миром втайне правят евреи, другие — что Ватикан, третьи — что нефтяные корпорации, а четвёртые — что все разом. И что до наших клиентов... ну, ты же в курсе про сайентологию? — он закатил глаза. — Зета Ретикуланцы запретили её на своей планете как расистскую религию.  
— Да, знаю, но как же «самоцвет души», который она показала?  
— Вероятно, слишком много времени проводит в «Akiba». Оттуда и костюм с «самоцветом». Помнишь, как мы гонялись за целью на Comiket? Эти костюмы были так реалистичны, мы целый день не могли выследить ублюдка! — правый уголок его рта пополз вверх. — Чёрт, она вполне может быть... частью вирусной компании для какой-нибудь нового мрачного аниме про девочек-волшебниц. В наше время чего только не придумают. Но взглянем фактам в лицо — у Инкубаторов безупречная визовая история, и собирание энергии для предотвращения тепловой смерти вселенной — серьёзное заявление. А все доказательства этой теории про уничтожение мира Инкубаторами — какая-то укуренная девчушка в косплее, что явилась неизвестно откуда.  
— Ну, да, — отозвался агент Десять. — Но ты ведь помнишь про 9/11? Террористы прожили в Америке больше года и ни у кого не вызывали подозрений...  
— И если бы американское правительство занималось своей работой как следует, они могли бы задуматься: «ну и дела, какое совпадение, что ребята из не самых дружелюбных к нам стран приезжают по студенческой визе, поступают в лётную школу, но учиться _сажать_ самолёты им неинтересно?» Может, официально мы и не связаны с федералами, но мы всё же следуем закону. Инкубаторы подавали прошения на визы с тех пор, как земные правительства открыли регистрацию на Земле, и всегда выполняли все условия, — он вытер пот со лба. — В смысле, ну что ещё мы можем сделать? Омикрон Персей Восемь в качестве проверки своего вооружения каждый месяц пытаются захватить Землю; что же нам теперь, выкинуть всех омикронианцев с планеты, в том числе дезертиров и беженцев? Либинасидианцы всё ещё жалуются на своё положение в Южной Америке и тоже угрожают войной; что теперь, запереть их всех в трущобах, как это сделали в Йоханнесбурге? Да даже если не считать наших клиентов — тебе известно, что американцы сделали с японскими иммигрантами и даже полноправными гражданами после Пёрл Харбор.  
— Я этого не говорил! Но всё равно, это наша задача — просчитывать все возможные... варианты, разве не так? Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пытался выяснить, откуда Инкубаторы берут энергию?  
Агент Девять вздохнул и скрестил руки.  
— Ладно, малыш, если тебе от этого станет легче, я поговорю с Номером Один и попробую сделать запрос на расследование деятельности Инкубаторов. Хотя это наверняка будет нескоро; у меня сейчас куча дел.  
Перед глазами агента Десять мелькнуло бледное лицо девушки. Даже в мыслях её пронзительные глаза фиолетового цвета прожигали насквозь. Что успели увидеть эти глаза, прежде чем она добралась до ЛВЧ? Теперь, когда он задумался об этом, её лицо всё больше напоминало ему нервные лица травмированных ветеранов с Йокоты и Йосуки... и лица некоторых старших агентов. И при этом она была чуть ли не в два раза младше него.  
— Но она сказала, что остался месяц...  
— Они всегда так говорят так. Там, хотят лучший вид на Венеру или просто думают, что настало первое апреля. Мы найдём время, поверь, — он положил руку ему на плечо, глядя на мелькающие на голографическом мониторе посреди зала лица. — Но знаешь, что? Неохота мне это признавать, но у нас на самом деле не так уж много возможностей. Да как и у всех. Мы не боги и даже не ангелы, просто возгордившиеся собой обезьяны, что парят в темноте на крошечном голубом шарике. Мы привыкли справляться с ударами судьбы, и, конечно, мы прикладываем все усилия, чтобы помочь тем, кому нужна помощь... или тем, кто просит о ней. И порой мы преуспеваем в нашей миссии, но иногда — не очень. Порой некоторые вещи просто вне нашей власти и ускользают от нас. — Усталая улыбка появилась на его лице. — Это не значит, что нужно забыть разницу между добром и злом или свои идеалы, но... если хочешь работать в таком месте, тебе стоит помнить об этом.  
Агент Десять проследил за его взглядом, почти ожидая увидеть на мониторе черноволосую девушку. Её там не оказалось.  
— Да, полагаю, вы правы, — ответил он. История девушки о конце света всё ещё эхом отзывалась в его голове, как затухающий звон колокола, но мелькающая на экране бесконечная череда человеческих и инопланетных лиц и миллионы возникающих на карте мира надписей словно начинали заглушать её. За каждым из этих лиц, каждой из этих надписей скрывалась чья-то история жизни... и, возможно, очередная угроза этому островку под названием Земля.  
Это не умаляло значимости каждого из них, не превращало в просто очередной файл с данными, но одно лишь их количество заметно отрезвило агента... к несчастью, у всех есть границы возможностей. Заниматься всем строго по очереди — единственный способ справиться (или попытаться справиться) со столь грандиозной работой. Он чувствовал себя усталым от одного лишь взгляда на экран. К счастью его смена почти подошла к концу.  
— Что ж, у меня на сегодня всё, — сообщил агент Десять напарнику. — Как насчёт якитори?  
— Извини, мне придётся задержаться. Нужно закончить с возобновлением визы Ю Кобаяси.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания от автора:  
> «Девять» по-японски произносится как «кью»  
> Ю Кобаяси — известная сейю, озвучивала Марию в «Maria Holic» и Каэрэ/Каэдэ в «Прощай, унылый учитель».


End file.
